Elennar of the Emyn Beraid
O! Where are you going, So late in returning? The river is flowing, The stars are all burning! -J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit Early Life Elennar came to Middle-Earth through a rather unfortunate event... "Out! Out, you pest!" raged Manwë. "My China collection! Take your destructive tendencies elsewhere, you delinquent rip-off Eärendil!" And so it came that Elennar, quite literally, flew into Middle-Earth. Upon his arrival, the air itself trembled with fear...could its prized China be next? Though it came not to be. For young Elennar, having already begun to insult the glorious kingdom of Arnor as a "rip-off Gondor," had stumbled upon a hobbit. But no ordinary hobbit was this! For he brought with him an aura of fear an doubt, his eyes glowing viciously. Young Elennar, seeking the mount he was riding, decided to face this foe. Pow! Pow pow! The vile hobbit's stone sunk into Elennar's heart, ending this young explorer's tale. Or so he hoped... "Back again?" screeched Manwë. "I'll show you pain!" And so it went that, after two more trips There and Back Again, Elennar finally slew the vicious hobbit-only to find he could not ride the mount. Coming upon a glorious morn, he asked to the wind, "Lo! Where mayest I find the fair elves of Lothlórien?" And the wind doth reply, "Read, 10:47 P.M." Starving and alone, Elennar decided to try again. "Where mayest I join an Elven faction?" At this a mysterious voice answered, "Speakest thou to she who is called LibertyMom." And so he did, only to see that he had been decieved: for this was no fair lady of Lothlórien, but rather a High Elf of Lindon. Nonetheless, he accepted her offer of recruitment and joined the Winyamar. Suddenly, the voice of Eru himself spoke to Elennar. "Goest thou west. Thou shalt find a green valley in the hills known as the Emyn Beraid. Buildeth thou a home there, for that shall be thy residence." And so he was off. Having found a trusty white steed, he began his journey west, warping space itself around him and his pony to quickly travel out of the Shire. But there, he was met with only danger: for, after cresting but one hill, he was beset upon by a pack of ferocious wargs. They ripped at his flesh, scattering his meager provisions and sending his soul on the express route to Manwë once again. Yet he came back again, and, hiding in a crevice, punched the wargs to death with his fists of steel. Setting off again, he was attacked once more as he attempted to cross a narrow land bridge. It was then that he was found by a mystical force, known only as TheFirstDM. After being impressed concerned by the number of deaths the young explorer was facing, he provided him with his first blessed gift: a steed even more muscular than his trusty white pony. Much to the sorrow of Bill (as he had been fondly named), Elennar mounted this steed and fled west, slaying beasts and searching for more China to break. A short time later, Elennar arrived at the city he would only later learn was called Minas Thor. Despite the beauty of the city, he headed even further west, until, on a sudden, the rising Sun illuminated the place he knew Eu must have been speaking of: a small valley, nestled between hills, sheltered on all sides but the West towards the sea. Trapping his trusty new horse in a hole to prevent his escape, Elennar immediately set to work, cutting down birch trees and building what would one day become known as Nandë Elennar. So It Begins... To be continued...Category:Roleplay Category:Players Category:Good __NOEDITSECTION__